


Further Down Road Three

by jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson)



Series: Down Every Road [4]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreysays
Summary: spinoff of Down Every Road Chapter Three "ANBU partners"(Recursive fanfiction of Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine. originally posted on tumblr)





	

Sheep and Weasel are part of the newest batch of ANBU recruits, small and young and inexperienced. But no less powerful for the lack.

Even with hoods and masks and codenames, it’s an open secret within The Org who Sheep and Weasel are street side. And who their sensei is. Wolf has given his students fangs, and the closest to a security blanket ANBU can provide.

Supposedly, Raccoon was planning to retire–from The Org, at least–and return to general forces. But Wolf had asked him to stay a little longer–the Hokage seconded it–and so Sheep and Weasel never go on missions unless Raccoon is captain.

Their first mission is guard duty, hiding in the rafters of the Hokage’s office under the cover of a genjutsu.

Sasuke thinks this is no better than constant border patrol. Sheep is well trained not to complain out loud.

Weasel wouldn’t complain even if she were less trained, because Shikako knows what Tsunade-sama is playing at:

During a meeting with Councilman Danzo, Raccoon-taicho tenses minutely. So does Crow, their fourth, who has a familiar chakra signature and a second seal on his tongue.

* * *

Somehow, despite all the silence–maybe because of it–the two of them learn to communicate better.

On their third mission, this one outside of Konoha, Weasel purposefully turns her back on an enemy. Sheep will defeat his foe in time, will reach her in time, will protect her.

In return, she seals up the contents of one of Orochimaru’s auxiliary labs and razes the entire compound to the ground.

Soot-covered, sweaty, exhausted, Shikako smiles at Sheep from behind her mask and extends a hand.

Sasuke reaches back.

* * *

During kenjutsu training–sparring more than training, at this point, given the skill levels of both his students–Kakashi calls for a break.

One moment, his two students have swords drawn, each trying to score first blood on the other, banter exchanged nearly as quick as their blows. The next moment, they have sheathed their weapons, wordlessly in sync, shoulders pressed together and for all intents and purposes… cuddling.

He understands, though it’s odd to see from the outside: increased physical intimacy is a common side affect of being part of The Org. There are a number of cuddle sessions that he had with Gai that he certainly wouldn’t own up to if asked now.

Not that he would be asked. Anyone who would know enough to ask, knows better than to do so.

Still, seeing his students press their foreheads together–the only way for ANBU teammates to see each other’s eyes while masked–he feels…

Hm, maybe he’ll let Gai challenge him to a race today.

* * *

It’s honestly a little hilarious that, as Shikako her security clearance isn’t high enough to know what she, as Weasel, collects on missions.

And by hilarious, she means frustrating and annoying as hell.

It nags at her, over the week, while she’s on an Intel mission with Aoba-senpai. It’s to maintain cover, which means for the next week Sasuke is on patrol duty.

It’s not ideal for either of them, the two of them now trained as a pair, as a set, best together.

Shikako returns to Konoha with another scar; at the gate, Sasuke meets her with tired bags under his eyes.

* * *

Weasel takes a sword to the back and falls to the ground, still. Sheep doesn’t falter, goes after their enemies with the same, clear-headed assault as before.

If his enemies stumble over shadows, well, who are they going to tell? They’re dead.

Raccoon-taichou circles back around, his own nukenin corpse slung over his shoulder. He glances at Weasel’s skewered body, turns to Sheep and nods.

Sasuke pulls the sword out of Shikako’s back and helps her to her feet. They say nothing, but his grip around her hand is firm.

Crow returns, intentionally belated. After a pause, he says-confirms-vows, “I saw nothing.”

Danzo is not allowed to have any of this–secret abilities or otherwise.


End file.
